


He Listens

by jay_of_the_beholder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Martin is a good boyfriend, Post-Season 4, Season 5 Trailer spoilers, Short, character study? of sorts?, idk i have feelings, not spiders or snakes, not!Tea, soft, the archivist is interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_the_beholder/pseuds/jay_of_the_beholder
Summary: The Archivist has awoken to a new reality to find that a comfort is still present.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	He Listens

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense I'm so sorry.

The world is a vast place, yet so minuscule in the Eye’s gaze. The Archivist awakes to find that the world has gone quite mad. It Knows this. It can See and _Feel_ the destruction that the “Fears” have caused already. It supposes that “Fears” is quite an accurate term, for it Knows that the people are very, very afraid. It also Knows there is a presence behind it, though it did not need to See this fact, it somehow provides The Archivist with a sense of… comfort, in a way.

Martin is his name, though you already knew that. It knows this as well, and it also Knows that Martin is worried. It supposes Martin is worried because of what had been done, and it wants to explain what has happened, but Martin cannot understand what he has Seen. Martin is too... real. It has no way to tell him that would make sense.

~~~

The Archivist is feeling… better. If feeling can be used to describe the more colorful world he sees around him. Desaturated, sure, but color has returned to his gaze and it gets a little bit brighter when his reality comes back. He tries out a joke, hoping that Martin will take it in stride; hoping it will ease his clear concern.

It does not.

“I’ve brought you some tea,” he says.

He has not brought tea. The Archivist patiently explains this, but Martin does not understand. Martin cannot understand. It is too much for The Archivist to explain in words, and he does not intend to worry his reality any more than necessary.

But even though The Archivist cannot explain, Martin stays. And he _listens_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and I don't even know why I did this, but the season 5 trailer dropped and... well.


End file.
